


The TimePeep™ Adventures Continue!

by Anonymoose_99



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aftercare, Anxiety, BDSM, Bondage, Bukkake, Chastity Device, Collars, Endurance competition, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Femdom, Gadgets, Gangbang, Gladiatorial sex games, Glory Hole, Heavy BDSM, Large crowds, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Master/Pet, Medieval, Mistress/slave, Nervousness, Petplay, Romance, Training, Virtual Reality, cum, episodic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymoose_99/pseuds/Anonymoose_99
Summary: READ_ME:Thank you CapJ69 for purchasing your very own TimePeep™. Record and read brand new erotic non-fiction from the comfort of your own computer or mobile device.You can program your very own vortex-surfing camera bot to spy on any sexual or non- sexual event you have knowledge of.Your software and hardware add-ons include: video-to-text writing software, telepathic capabilities , invisibility panels, sonic detection muffler and flight capabilities. Have fun.-REMEMBER: owning this device is highly illegal and an intergalactic federation officer finding any proof of purchase/ownership of your TimePeep™ will land you in Stormcage prison for several life sentences.-
Relationships: #74 & Digital Jack Harkness, Clara & Strangers, The Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Yasmin Khan & #74, Yasmin Khan & K9
Kudos: 6





	1. Yaz and K9

**Author's Note:**

> The TL;DR of the format from last season is:  
I (Jack Harkness) have a time traveling camera bot that writes erotic non-fiction about real sexual events.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been gone a while. My device broke again and I lost most of the recordings from Amy Pond's sex trip to Pornographia with Rory. Sorry about that. I might get around to doing the rest another time but It wasn't my favourite of the stories I've found. This is my favourite. If you remember Ryan Sinclair and I snuck off for sex on board the tardis. Leaving the couple, Yaz and the Doctor, with Graham who was basically third wheeling. We pick up from there in the awkwardness Graham provides in abundance.

The Doctor was sat on her girlfriend's lap and leaning backwards in Yaz's arms. The two kissed softly and Graham slowly backed out of the room, extremely embarrassed as his two friends show their love for each other in front of him. He stumbles through the TARDIS looking for his room. He was okay with just going back to his room to read his book, honestly.  
"Well... I'll ... Leave you lovebirds to it..."he seemed to find his words strange for a second and left quickly. The couple giggled to themselves and kissed each other. 

"Doctor? Are you ready for this, what we talked about? I'm up for it either way round, but are you sure you want it to be me rather than you that's..... In charge? " The Doctor nodded her confirmation.  
"Yes honey. I'm in control of our adventures and this machine all the time. It's nice for me, with sex at least, to give up control to someone else. I only want that to be you Yaz.... I ... Want you to make me your bitch!"  
"I'd love to. Firstly then..."she slapped the doctor's ass sharply and the timelord bit her lip happily as she moaned in pleasure rather than pain. "...get up and strip for me. I know you're good at it, but I want you to give it your all."  
The Doctor nodded and picked up her sonic. she zapped the air with it and hidden speakers crackled to life and the quirky yet funky beats of Swamp by Talking Heads faded into the console room. She tossed the screwdriver onto the cluttered surface of the central console and turned to face her lover. She walked with the music over to Yaz and slid her braces over her shoulders, letting her baggy trousers slide down slowly. She clumsily kicked them off and began to gyrate her ass over Yaz's crotch as Yaz felt her up gently. The Doctor moved Yaz's hand away when she had tried to pull her blue panties down early but The Doctor's girlfriend insisted and pulled them down slowly. The Doctor continued to strip, pulling her tshirt awkwardly over her head and discarding it. In just her blue bra, The Doctor gave Yaz a tremendous show, dancing sexily and kissing her, moaning as Yaz gently touched both of their pussies, masturbating while pleasing her new bitch. While still touching herself she slapped The Doctor's ass again but this time the skin contact left a sharp sting and The Doctor winced slightly but mostly grinned.  
"Good girl Doc. I know you keep an emergency box of sex toys under every bed. Bring me one with.... Your favourites. Quickly now, go."  
She nodded and ran off into the corridord of the TARDIS. She returned 5 minutes later with a large cardboard box. Yaz had her feet up on the console but removed them to take a closer look at the box placed in front of her. "Hmmm a nice selection. Lots of very kinky items in here. How were you so quick to get all these things?"  
"I... didn't have to go to multiple rooms, that's how. This is my box. Even all the bondage stuff. I can't use it on my own really, but the box is for days like this I suppose."  
Yaz looked impressed.  
"Wow Doc. I didn't know you were into all this..." She picked up a ball gag as an example and put it down "But this... Is what I wanted. I knew there'd be some. "This time she held the butt plug set up. "Which one is most comfortable for you?" She asked and The Doctor responded by pointing to one of the middle ones. Yaz looked a little impressed and picked it up. " Bend over for me sweetie. We need to fill that ass up!" The Doctor chuckles and leans over for her mistress. Yaz makes The Doctor lick the plug and pushes it into The Doctor's hole, which accepted it very easily. After more spanking, Yaz stands up. "Kneel down for me. " The doctor nodded and just did as she said as Yaz took of her clothes quickly. Taking off her panties, she beckoned The Doctor to come closer." I have two more things for you my dear. 3 if you're a good girl."  
She reached into the box and found a set of nipple clamps connected by a chain. The Doctor watched her pick them up, excitedly and looked curiously at the next item. It was was a TARDIS blue Armbinder. The Doctor had bought it for herself shortly after becoming a woman, but had never got to use it until now. Yaz ripped The Doctor's bra off and clipped the clamps to her nipples. The Doctor expertly dealt with the pain as Yaz turned her around and bound her arms extremely tightly behind her back. Her shoulders already began to ache and she couldn't move her arms at all. The Doctor had a grin on her face and looked thankfully up to her mistress who stroked The Doctor's face gently. " You're mine now bitch. Do you understand?"  
"Yes mistress. "The Doctor became more serious, sincerely nodding as she accepted her wonderful fate.  
"Good. Now I've been spending some time in the TARDIS Library and in the Time and Space Atlas I discovered a planet. You're going to direct me how to pilot the TARDIS there. It's called Pornographia and we need to visit a sex shop there, I've read about a certain product. "  
The doctor nodded and carefully stood up.  
"That switch there, the red one. Pull that"  
Yaz did everything the doctor told her and remembered it. Surprisingly it wasn't that hard. She reckoned she could substitute the location out and know how to take it anywhere in space. 

The blue box stood on the neon streets of the sex planet.  
They definitely fitted in here but Yaz strutted confidently ahead of The Doctor who had a bit more anxiety about being watched as she looked like this. And she was, pedestrians stopped and starred but always smiling and appreciating her submissiveness to her owner.  
It wasn't hard to find a sex shop and the naked couple didn't seem out of place at all as they went inside. The shop's owner smiled as Yaz and her new slave browsed the store. Yaz found what she was looking for as well as lots of different items including two new outfits. They spent a total of about an hour in there and Yaz payed for the basket full of stuff with her card the doctor once soniced.  
"I've never been here before" said The Doctor. "Can we visit the famous strip clubs? There's a zero G one over there."  
"Another time maybe Doc. We've got what we need." The Doctor's shoulders and arms were aching like crazy now from the arm restraints and she could feel the plug inside her moving with every step she made, that was at least pleasurable. Her nipples were now numb from the clamps but she was used to it. It was easy for her to ignore the pain. She had practiced.  
She looked disappointed. She'd always wanted to visit Pornographia and spend some time here, but it looks like they are just passing through. They got back to the TARDIS and Yaz rummaged through the new purchases. She found what she came here for. In its own fancy packaging was a new, high tech collar. Yaz discarded the bubble wrap(carefully) as she took the loop of steel out of its box. She took out her phone and scanned a QR code on the box. She downloaded the app and could now access the hundreds of features for the item. Yaz beckoned The Doctor over to her and gestured for her to kneel again. With her arms restrained, the doctor struggled to her knees at her mistress's feet. The metal collar clicked open into two hinged semicircular halves. Yaz clasped it around The Doctor's neck. It was loose at first but Yaz pressed her app and the device constricted to fit, gently becoming tight while still being able to let her breathe. She rolled her neck and the device felt weird.  
"For as long as you wear this collar, Doc, you're mine. You're owned by me completely. This thing has many many features. It can shock you, it can project a holographic hood, blindfolding you, it can even be customised to look like any sort of collar. Yaz pressed a few more options on her phone and the Doctor's collar changed into a TARDIS blue leather collar with a realistic padlock that jangles.  
The front had an engraved bronze plaque that read 'This bitch is property of Yasmin Khan.'

Yasmin stroked The Doctor's blonde hair before pulling her up to her feet by it and dragging her and the cardboard box to the bedroom. The Doctor winced and complained the whole way there as her precious and relatively new hair was tugged painfully.  
She was thrown down onto the bed to squirm around in her restraints. Yaz loomed over her and touched her phone.  
"I'm turning on a mode called the gag-less gag. If you speak now you'll receive a shock. I don't want to hurt you my love, so shut up...Do you understand Doctor?" Asked Yaz, expecting a nod.  
"Yes. I..." Managed the doctor before the collar suddenly zapped her for two seconds. Yaz winced as her girl screamed in pain. After the pain, as the Doctor settled down, calming her breathing, she nodded that she understood, a tear rolling down her face which had a faint smile.  
"Good girl. " Said Yaz, grinning. "That's why you do as I tell you. Do you like your blue armbinder, dear?" Yaz's bitch just frowned and shook her head.  
"Aw, are your arms numb? Do you want me to remove it?" The bitch nodded sadly to both questions. " Well I can, or you can try to last... Let's say... Another hour and not receive the forfeit punishment. Are you sure you want out now?" The bitch nodded desperately and turned around, holding her arms to Yaz. Yaz undid the straps and slid off the leather armbinder. Her bitch's arms fell limply onto the bed and took a while to regain feeling. The bitch stretched her aching arms happily. She smiled and nodded appreciatively to her owner.  
"Dont thank me yet. By quitting early with the armbinder you have failed. My bitch, you deserve punishment. Do you think that's fair? " Yaz showed the phone to her bitch and turned off the gag-less gag. The Doctor nodded  
"Yes mistress it's fair. W...what did you have in mind?"  
"You'll see... Now sleeep.." Yaz grinned and pressed the sleep button on her app. The Doctor drifted off and Yaz got to work. She folded the Doctor's limp arms up so her wrists were practically touching her shoulders. She took some leather straps and bound then in place. She did the same to her legs so that her feet were up near her butt. With all four straps in place she got out the specialty designed sleeves. They were made of a blue-silver latex and had an elbow or knee pad in the end. Yaz rolled these up onto the Doctor new stumpy limbs. Making sure the pads were in the right place. Next was the collar. Rainbow tartan was the choice as she's seen pictures of the Doctor's old pet. The new collar design shimmered into existence and it had a special name tag dangling down. Yaz pressed the wake button and the Doctor jolted up from her sleep. She struggled in her new restraints.  
"What's all this? I can hardly move! Is this the punishment then?"  
"Yes, but I've wanted to try this out for a while. You'll understand I hope, when we get started. Get up, on your... New feet now."  
She rolls onto all fours and looks up. She starts to understand.  
"Bitch...nice..."  
"Yeah you're my little female dog. Not just any dog though. You're going to become my perfect companion"  
The doctor smiled. She was looking forward to it.  
Yaz had a few accessories to make her perfect. First was a harness gag. It was grey leather and had a black ball gag at the front, a red blindfold built in and straps that go around the back of the head and up the front, over the top. The doctor's pretty hair was squished and the ball gag in her mouth stretched her jaw. Here came the best bit. The blindfold wasn't ordinary. It still let the creature see, in a way. The little radar dish ears on her head, the new butt plug with an antenna tail. The little red suction cup on a extended shaft in-between where her eyes would be. All wired into her collar, they all let her see things how a robot does. Like K9 does. Yaz switched the sensors on and for the doctor it was like not having a blindfold. She could see a 3d rendering of the environment and could even scan for data just like the original tin dog.  
"Try speaking" said Yaz "you're gagged but if you think about speaking a simple sentence it will say it just like your old dog. Do do you like being a dog, K9?"  
"Affermitive Mistress" came the very familiar voice of k9.  
K9 was still naked and her tits hung down as she waddled around on all four of her new, stumpy little legs.  
The sleep button on Yaz's app now said 'power down'. She pressed it and the cyborg dog went to sleep for the night, snuggling with Yazmin in bed as she studied TARDIS manuals and flight guides.

In the morning Yaz, K9, Graham, Ryan and Captain Jack all gathered in the console room.  
Capitan Jack grinned and crouched down to pet the dog. He accepted it quickly. Ryan just found it funny and a little adorable that their relationship had become so kinky. Graham wasn't on board.  
"This is weird. Can you drop me off home? Yaz you said you think you can fly this thing"  
"Sure. I think so. And I've technically still got doc here to help. It's only a temporary thing Graham, just a bit of fun. But sure, to Sheffield it is"  
The blue box manages to stumble through the vortex to Sheffield town centre.  
"Cheers..." he said before quickly leaving the spaceship. Behind him the blue box loudly and slowly vanished into nothing.

The TARDIS crew found themselves on an abandoned space station orbiting future Mars. They couldn't hear or see any survivors but K9 had scanned for life forms and found at least 3.  
"Who's there? "Asked a voice over a speaker. They looked up and saw a camera watching them " are you.. one of the creatures? You don't look like the aliens... But what's that with you?"  
"Hello!" Replied Yaz "I'm the Doctor and these are my companions Ryan, Jack and my trusty pet K9. We got the distress call, is there anything we can do to help?" She bent down to pat her bitch's head. They were both incredibly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's good to be back. I'll try not to make every story a BDSM story this time but it is what I enjoy writing. Again, I'll write based on suggestions so comment below! I'll continue this story later on, but not straight away. I like the format I've created here because I can have a story continue at any point, like with Clara last season.


	2. The future of Clara.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't meant to be a sex thing, but I was curious about what happened to Me and Clara after they left together. Thought it was good enough for a chapter of this

Me was half the age of the universe.   
She had avoided time travel as she had thought an immense lifespan like that would be enough for a human girl. But at the end of everything, when she had a chance to not end too, she took it. She didn't even know why.

Her TARDIS was no longer the pristine default white layout. It was much more high tech. The console room was now huge and was mostly the dark grey colour of unpainted and slightly rusty steel. She had welded all of it herself and yet it still looked as professional a job as something the doctor's computer could come up with. Neon lights and pixel displays had colour zipping around the room. The console itself didn't have any of the Doctor's comedically large levers or bizzare mechanisms, instead the 6 panels around the aquarium column were entirely touchscreen.  
The exterior was equally as interesting. No longer an american diner, the spaceship's chameleon circuits were back online but most of the time it stayed as a Ms. Pac-Man arcade machine. Today it landed silently and instantly(unlike a certain Scottish alien, she didn't leave the brakes on) in Victorian London and became a wooden door pressed up against a brick wall. She was here for Clara.

Clara was sad and wearing black. Me knew she would be, this was always the plan. She had returned Clara to live with her mistress Vastra. Clara was immortal now and after they had escaped the end of the universe together and she had said her goodbyes to the amnesiac, she went back to live as a slave with Jenny. They both knew it wouldn't last for ever and the plan was for Me to pick her up after it was over. 

Clara had been with Vastra much, much longer than Jenny. Vastra herself had a lifespan of thousands of years. Most of them were spent on the sex planet ponographia so Victorian London became like a second home. After Jenny could no longer serve, Clara became the main maid of Queen Vastra. They never had a romantic relationship like Jenny had with her mistress, but Clara loved Vastra and gave everything up to be a full slave for the rest of Vastra's life. 

Clara was sad, but she had already accepted nothing lasts for ever, especially now. She was tempted to return to Gallifrey already to face the raven once again, but she decided she would rather move on. She still had a friend, Me to hang out with. And that could last forever. She had dark green and black Silurian tattoos up the side of her neck and down one arm. Although she was of course clothed, she knew her breasts and ass were partially tattooed as well, with reptilian patterns and humiliating writing in both English and Silurian. Each butt cheek had a scaly hand print inked into her skin. Her brown hair was very short. Between the hair, tattoos and general hipster look, it took a while for Me to even recognize the former companion. Clara hugged the Viking very very tight when she found her.  
"So where to then? "She asked.  
"Up to you, Clara. How about somewhere to cheer you up?" Clara smiled.  
" Yeah. I'm in the mood for sex. And lots of it. As much as possible."  
" I know just the place," replied Me "although it'll be hard to pick a time I'm not already there. We don't want to meet myself. Not there."  
The two walked through the dark, gaslit streets until they came to a door that looked so not out of place it seemed suspicious anyway.  
"I've redecorated. It's way cooler than any TARDIS you've been in, and you've seen a few haven't you."Me said before letting them both in. She was right too, Clara was impressed. Me collapsed down into a leather effect bean bag.  
" Sorry I know it's technically our place, but we can talk about redecorations to your taste if necessary." Clara noticed a few interesting features. She noticed an area of the hexagonally tiled wall was filled with hundreds of USB slots and each had a memory stick.  
She was quickly hypnotised by the aquarium in the center. No matter where she stood and from which angle, it looked like she was looking through a window the size of the column into a much larger fish tank. It was bigger on the inside. Much bigger, she realised as a shark's nose, teeth, eyes, gills, body, fins and tail all glided peacefully past the glass. It was like the magnifying glass tanks you get for tiny starfish and anemones at aquariums but everything was it's real size.   
She was stood on a wooden walkway above the ground floor below which had an actual forest, an actual forest. The space below console room and platform was a clearing in the trees but in every direction, for as far as she could see there were trees. The clearing was hexagonal too and the trees on each edge and further, in their segments, were all different. In the opposite direction of the door, the trees were purple, alien and the grass was blue. Opposite that, under the entrance the trees weren't trees. Or at least Clara didn't think they could be alive. They were made of scrap metal and looked like sculptures made from forks, cans, car parts, nuts, bolts and keys. Metal squirrels were programmed to look busy and robot birds recharged in their designated 'nest' ports before hovering around from metal sculpture to metal sculpture with their propellors like drone's. The four other segments of the forest represented seasons on earth. Massive oak trees in autumn shedding their leaves, snow covered pine trees and evergreen bushes, pink blossom for spring and a refreshing apple tree orchard in summer. Each area has its own lighting, weather and wildlife. Clara was sure she briefly spotted a deer drinking from a stream in autumn before it jumped off along the red, orange and brown leaf covered ground. The whole console room was filled with birdsong from below. Stairs led down from the central platform down to the enormous clearing. It was a long way down and there was a picnic table near a pond in the middle. She knew she could relax there and that Me already does. If she looked up from down there she would have seen the stairs disappearing into a normal, thinly clouded sky.

She had to stop looking over the railing and admired something else. She loved the slick look of the console.  
"How do you fly it? What do these screens all do?"  
" I'll teach you whenever, it's not that hard to control." Going clockwise around from the panel facing the door, that one I use for all the main systems of the TARDIS, next is mine." She points to the one she's sat by. " I use it to store and manage my memories in that wall of usbs over there as well as anything else I want. I have a super sci fi brain implant to help me with my memories but it's not perfect, you might want something similar one day, anyway, the next one around is yours, I saved it for you. Right now it doesn't do much but it will do anything for you, just download the right apps. The next panel is the main navigation panel. I can store time-space coordinates, control the chameleon circuit and atmosphere shell according to our destination and have a little look outside." This panel wasn't entirely a touchscreen. On the right side was a square panel of purple and blue goo. "I believe you're familiar with the telepathic circuits."  
"Yeah... You could say that..."  
" The last two are to set the time and space. They have access to all the calenders and maps of every planet, moon and other location"  
"It's amazing! All of it.." remarked Clara, excitedly looking around the place.   
"Is it?" Replied an almost bored Me." Oh yeah, it probably is! I've... been here a while already..."  
"I have suggestions of course."  
" Of course, and we'll get to them, I promise but first. Sex! I know where we should go but I need you to sign a form. It's a glory hole and orgy company that is always short on female workers. Do you want to go now?" Asked Me while gathering the forms from a printer on her desk, a floor up on a balcony overlooking the console and handing Clara's to her.  
"Yes please, you've said you've been before?"  
"I have. Don't worry I'll make sure we don't meet a younger Me." They both signed the forms and Me took the TARDIS to a very specific secret facility . We'll have to be naked before we go in so strip off dear."  
They both removed their clothes and felt ready to go. They held their forms. " we'll be separated as soon as we step out the ship and we probably won't see each other until the end. Which for now, is twenty four hours. So have fun!"  
Clara confidently walked to do the door and opened it. As soon as she took a bare footstep into the pristine white room, she was teleported away. She was in another white room with a chair. She sat down and was talked through what was going to happen. Me didn't need this introduction, she was already in the system as a highly skilled and experienced employee.   
Clara was teleported again and her feet were stuck in the floor. Firstly came a good cleaning. Large soapy brushes like a car wash's scrubbed her clean and she was rinsed off and towel dried. The next step was the gadgetry. A robot arm attached the contraceptive bracelet and others grabbed her head and very carefully inserted special contact lenses into her eyes.   
Luckily there wasn't any health check that looked for vital signs because she doesn't have any.  
The robots took measurements for her employee profile. Sizes, breast firmness, ass jiggle, skin sensitivity, beauty rating, personal grooming rating and everything you could possibly think off. One of the last steps was that she was given a pill to relieve any need for food, water or toilet use for 25 hours.A quick enema and several photographs later and she was ready for use.   
Another teleport into a clean white room. The room was a cube with a width of about 1.5 metres. Nothing happened for a whole minute until a small hole opened up in the wall from nowhere. A large human penis poked through. Clara grinned and her inner slut came out, hungry for cock. It had been a long time.

As soon as she saw it, a timer appeared on her contact lense display and started to count down from 24 hours. A few bits of information about the customer appeared on the display too. Their name, their species, their age.   
Clara sucked the stranger's cock expertly.  
The customer system was very clever. There was no physical queue for each girl. Instead guys would browse the website for girl's profile they liked. They would then join the virtual queue to be teleported in from wherever they where only when she was ready for them.  
Clara was loving it. She was really good at deepthroating and took the sticky cum load to her face happily as the anonymous man orgasmed, left a high rating and teleported away. Another and another, several at once. All she wanted to was please cocks. Human cocks, alien cocks, they were all the same. She didn't recognize most of the species names but a few stood out. Terileptil, Tritovore, Sontaran. She'd meet one of those before.  
She served at the glory hole station for 8 hours although it didn't feel like it. She was covered in cum. After exactly 8 hours the timer stopped and the holes opened again, but this time, warm soapy water spayed out and Clara cleaned herself up for whatever was next. She knew it wasn't about her though and that she was just an employee to this company that sold sex.   
She was dried off and sent to the next task of the day after a short nap. This wasn't as sexy but it was what she had to do. There was a blockage in the cum drainage system. Some sessions get so active and have so many participants that, if there was no drainage, the room would slowly fill with semen.   
The job wasn't hard. She was crawling through a tunnel 1m in diameter. Simply put this was the sewer. She couldn't tell if she liked the smell. Semen was great, but this was probably all days old nut. She continued down the tunnel until she came to a river moving down hill. She thought about how many rooms there could possibly be, most not even dripping any cum but some adding to the huge semen flow. This was in a tunnel 2m in diameter and the river was at least half a meter deep and flowing fast. That's a lot of fresh sperm.  
Clara decided to get in. She knew it would take her to the blockage she needed to fix. She confidently crawled into the sticky waterslide of translucent white liquid. The smell here was incredible and Clara found herself tasting just a little. Delicious. The incline got steeper and she was moving faster and faster. She crashed through the wall of dried sperm that caused the blockage and stumbled down a large section of dry tunnel before suddenly falling, the tunnel coming to an end. She could see other pipes, dripping white liquid from above as she fell into an ocean of semen and sank under the surface.  
She couldn't see. She couldn't breathe and she could barely move in the sticky fluid. Something grabbed at her ankles as she flailed, desperately trying to swim to the surface. But whatever it was, it dragged her down to the bottom and swallowed her whole.  
Someone was scraping semen off her face. She opened her sticky eyes cautiously. She was in a small metal room.  
"Where am I? What... What just happened? Can I go again?"She joked. A female voice just chuckled.  
"I'm sorry dear. We had no idea the current was that strong. You're in ... And I know this sounds crazy... A submarine.."  
"A cum submarine?"  
"A cum submarine. "  
"How is there so much cum!? Is it all fresh?"  
Absolutely! This whole planet collects the sex juice. We bottle it up and sell it as a luxury cooking ingredient. The universe can't get enough of this stuff. You fell into just today's batch. Technically you should owe us five billion credits but I'll let it slide. 

Clara woke up. She was clean and ready to help service customers again. The dream was still in her head as she noticed she was surrounded by people, mostly men, and not all human. It was strange she could see them but she couldn't see their faces. The contact lenses blurred them out. There were two naked Silurian women she could see next to her and she knew they were here to support her and help her satisfy the customers. Whoever or whichever computer organised the session, knew that her tattoos meant she was used to the reptiles.  
Clara was grabbed by her arse, back, arms and legs, lifted into the air and the men took it in turns to use her pussy. A bluish woman sucked on an inked up nipple and gently groped the other breast. She kissed Clara's beautiful tits and touched herself with her face in-between them. Clara couldn't see her face but she saw her name and species on her contacts.  
Her ass was lubed up for use and her head tilted back, both ready for use. The men waiting to use one of her holes were all either wanking or being serviced by one of the Silurians.  
She was used for 16 hours straight. New men entered the room and and some left. She got covered in cum as they spurted their loads onto the pretty plaything. She was sore but she had orgasmed so much and knowing she helped please so many people was very satisfying. She was very happy and was slightly disappointed when Me came to collect her afterwards. Me had just gone through the same thing. Minus the crazy dream.  
They both had incredible stamina due to their extended experience.  
" I met a guy once. He was augmented. Had a sort of memory chip in his head. That's probably a good idea right? My childhood is already hazy. "   
"Yeah, I have one. " Me showed clara the chip in the back of her neck.   
"Oh that won't work. We tried to tattoo over the countdown timer. And the skin just doesn't break. "  
"It's okay. You can get ones for your face too."  
"Oh, alright. Shall we go do that quickly?"  
"Yeah, let's. We've got all the time in the... we've got all the time..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. Some of this could have been used in a sfw story and some probably should have stayed in my head. I only write this for me anyway. This one doesn't have any bdsm. Do you you guys enjoy those ones? Did I take it too far with Amy? With k9? 
> 
> Edit: I accidentally only pasted the first half. It's all there now


	3. The Challenge begins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter of the journals is from Yaz and the Doctor again. Or should I say K9 now?

Yasmin Khan and her pet were in the TARDIS . Yasmin was sitting down and the doctor lay at her feet , her arms and legs aching in their restraints.  
Yesterday the doctor had become a successor to her own tin dog. She was really loving the experience.   
"Doc, you'll be k9 for a whole week."Yasmin Khan explained, Then we can get you out of there and I guess pick Graham up. Does a week as my favourite cyborg pet seem alright my lovely bitch?" She asked in a condescending and childish voice, like an adult speaking to an actual puppy.  
"Afermitve mistress." Came the small electronic speech.  
"Good girl. Now. It's time for your breakfast."  
She threw down a metal dog bowl and filled it with dog biscuits. She kicked it gently across the floor to K9. She couldn't see the expression on her face but she could tell her pet was scared.   
"You better get used to this. I'm going to remove your ball gag but remember if you try to talk you'll get shocked. Only talk through k9"  
K9 looked down and scanned the bowl of food. It's sensors were telling it that the food would probably taste bad to her. It watched as Yaz filled the water tray too. The dog nervously spreads it's front legs to bend down and buried it's face in the food. K9 was very hungry and gobbled up mouthfuls of the dry dog food before almost gagging. It tasted disgusting.  
" Eat it all, bitch." Says Yaz sternly while playfully yet somehow threateningly stroking and playing with her personal toy's blonde hair.  
K9 eats it all up. And she enjoys it. Not the taste obviously but simply knowing it's something her goddess required.  
Her jaw ached again as Yaz fixed the gag back in her mouth.  
" Today we're going to go for walkies. Did you know the planet pornographia has a whole park for petplay walks. "  
"Negative mistress"  
"It's where the rich go to show off their pet slaves. "  
In some areas of the universe it is commonplace to be able to buy human (or alien too) pet slaves of varying levels of willingness but these are luxury items and often a status symbol of wealth and dominance.

Jack Harkness and Ryan entered the console room of the TARDIS. Ryan bent down to pet K9, stroking her hair playfully.   
"So are we going somewhere today?" Asked Jack.   
"Yes we're already here. Me and my dog are going for a walk on Pornographia. Jack, do you want to show Ryan around?"  
"Yeah. I was a stripper here for 70 years. I'm famous here. I need to change into something more sexy. I suggest you do the same Ryan. Yamin has the right idea."  
Yasmin did look really hot. She wore black high heels, fishnet tights a shiny black latex miniskirt and panties, a leather corset and bra. The TARDIS had picked the outfit herself. Yaz took a long leash and attached it to the back of her pet's collar.   
"Lead the way k9" she said and opened the front door to the blue box.   
Ryan and Jack emerged shortly. Ryan was topless and had a pair of leather trousers on with big boots. Jack was more confident and wore a pair of tight and colourful underpants, a random T-Shirt and flip flops.  
"C'mon Ryan this is the sexiest place in the galaxy. You'll fit right in!"he held out his hand.  
Ryan smiled awkwardly and took it. "I recommend the fuck robots in the Aroused Android club. Or the virtual reality sex simulation at the arcade."  
Ryan chuckled and stared up in awe at the neon streets, no surface of any building was wasted in between huge screens advertising porn, clubs, sex toys and even people. It was amazing and must be at least 10 times bigger than Times Square. All around them were people showing off their kinky lifestyles. There was a sort of market with various stalls offering goods and services. You could sit down and get your feet kissed, get a tattoo or buy customised slave-wear such as engraved collars and chastity.

The biggest screen in the square was advertising an event called the 10 planet challenge. It was obviously a big deal.

The pair went to a strip club and Jack got them both VIP access. They had the hottest 10 Silurian women all to themselves.

K9 plodded through the pink grass on her elbows and knees. Her butt plug shifted with every step and caused intense pleasure she could not express or release. She walked ahead of her owner, scanning the area for other life forms. An elaborately dressed woman approached them and the first thing that stood out was that her breasts were on show. She wore a thin, long red dress and her brown hair was woven beautifully down her back.  
"Greetings. I just wanted to compliment your K9 unit down there. You've done an excellent of recreating the robot dog.I trust she's better behaved than my horrible mutt, that's for sure." Crawling exhausted up to his mistress,the leather bound slave panted with it's ball in its mouth. The mysterious woman spat on the creature's face "you were too slow", took the ball and threw it off into the grass. He ran off to chase it again.  
Yaz smiled. She let K9 off the leash and she wandered off to play with the other pet.  
"Thanks we weren't planning on doing this long, just one week, but we're trying it out. What about you and your slave?"  
"He's one of many. I'm training him for the male 10 planet challenge in 10 years. The women's one is coming up next week actually, isn't it.."  
"Oh, and what's that?"  
"Really? It's the most popular sex-sporting event in the galaxy. 100 slaves go head to head, with each challenge set on a different planet. I thought you'd be entering your girl."  
"Hmmm...maybe I still will."  
"Oh.. You can't. Applications were a while ago, the contestants must be in chastity for a month before it begins."  
"Not to worry, we have time travel"  
"Ah! Perfect then. I'll look forward to cheering her on. I have tickets for a few of the stages. I hope to see her there." She called her slave and continued on.   
"C'mon sweetie, let's find those boys." Said Yaz to her pet.

Ryan and Jack were drunk on cum cocktails in a strip bar when Yaz found them. She sat down at their table with a (normal) drink with K9 at her feet. They stayed a while and K9 managed to get them all back to the TARDIS. Yaz cuddled with her bitch under the control panels of the main console. 

The next few days played out like the usual TARDIS adventures except for the facts that Yaz took on the leadership role from The Doctor who was of course the little electronic assistant and pet.  
K9's biscuits were quickly replaced with tinned dog food. The doctor ate it out of no other choice and hunger.  
The outfit and restraints became achey after the first few days but with K9's upgraded computer brain, she could designate any uncomfortable feelings as irrelevant and tune the pain out.

For the doctor the week went surprisingly quickly. After the 7 days were up Yas carefully brought her back. First to go were the butt plug and gag. She was encouraged to talk with her voice again. She closed her eyes as the blindfold was removed and the cybernetic enhancements were unplugged. It took her half a day to fully adjust to actual light again. Yaz herself then lifted the doctor to the shower, stripped off and turned the water on quite warm. She sat on the floor under the water stream with the doctor and slowly untied her legs and arms. The doctor gasped in pain as her numb limbs slowly gained feeling again. The doctor quickly wrapped her naked and still mostly limp body around Yaz's. The only thing she still had on was the collar which now appeared like blue leather again. Her weak voice crackled back into her throat.  
"I... I've been think about what to say. This week has been challenging and you've not taken your time to put me in my place. But I'm glad you did. I know now that this is definitely what I want. To me, the trial was a success, and if you'll have me Yaz, I want to be all yours for your use in any way."  
"I was going ask the same thing. Of course it won't always be as intense as this..."  
"Good. I could only just about handle a whole week like that. "  
"Yeah. But honey, something's come up. A competition. The 10 planet challenge. I thought it would be a good place to...prove your loyalty to me. You've heard of it I presume?"  
"Yeah, it's very tough but I'll do it for you, Mistress."  
"Good girl. In the morning we'll go and apply which does involve getting you the mandatory chastity. So you better enjoy tonight!" Yaz grinned and gently fingered the doctor's pussy. They kissed and touched each other under the water flow. After the shower, Yaz carried the doctor in a towel to their bedroom on the TARDIS." So what do you know about the 10 planet challenge already then? I've done a bit of research."  
"Not much actually. I know it's for sex slaves and the winner's master or mistress wins an endless budget for shopping on Pornographia, their own strip club there and clone of all 99 runners up to work there. I know it's extremely tough and the losers are punished."  
"That's right, punished by their owners. You'll be no exception. I know you can win, so if you don't, you weren't putting in enough effort. You'll have disrespected me."  
"Yes mistress... I understand" the doctor was scared to let Yaz down and worried that it's more than probable.   
"Good. From tomorrow you won't be able to get any pleasure because of the chastity they'll give you. Tonight, for being such a good pet this week, I'm going to let you cum as many times as you want, just this once. I'm tired, and am going to sleep, but use the vibrator in the drawer, I've turned off the fingerprint scanner, so you can use it tonight."  
She got ready for bed as the doctor started masturbating with her mistress's pink vibrating dildo. "And don't be too loud..."she added before drifting off. 

She awoke to see an exhausted doctor in the bed next to her she was sleeping very happily and the bed sheets were very sticky and wet. She gently woke the doctor up cheerfully. "Good morning my slut, it's a big day today."  
"Huh? Oh yeah.... I'll be awake in a minute.."  
"No. It's time to get up doctor! She said calmly but very sternly. "  
The doctor got up, washed and did some stretches. She had just about recovered from the K9 bondage but we still a bit stiff. She could feel the collar around her neck and it reminded her of her beautiful owner, mistress and girlfriend. Yaz was in no rush. She got dressed in jeans, boots and a tight leather top that emphasized her tits. She filled the doctor's dog bowl with cereal and milk. And placed it on the floor. The doctor entered the console room and kneeled in front of Yaz.   
"Eat up, bitch"  
She was naked and she bent down to slurp up her breakfast. They waited in line for a few minutes to apply for the challenge.   
They got to the front and the lady at the counter looked the doctor's naked body up and down.   
"Very well. You'll need to fill in a form and we'll take it now if you want."   
"I thought it was just the chastity now.."  
"Yes that's why it's a month ahead, but we take the slave and they go through a sort of basic training program. You won't see it until it's lost... Or won I suppose" she giggled slightly.  
"Ah, I see. That's perfect then." She filled in the form and said goodbye to her slut.  
The doctor was accepted and dragged off to be processed.  
The custom chastity was fabricated from scans of the doctor's measurements. It fitted perfectly. It was the size of a pair of panties except it was made from hard metal. It was airtight to the skin so nothing could ever get in. Any waste would be teleported away so that there was no need for any openings. The cold device was hinged shut around the doctor's crotch and deadlocked shut. It was suddenly impossible to feel her pussy at all. It was smooth metal. She looked a little sad. She didn't know if she could last a whole month without being able to touch herself, or without her loving mistress. She was, however, determined to stay strong. She'd do her best to win for Yasmin. Right now, she'd do anything for her Goddess. Which was lucky, because the next few months would be hell.

To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have the planet challenges planned out so that's a lot of episode ideas sorted but I do still want to break it up with other stories. I'll be doing more with Clara and/or lady me, but some suggestions for episodes would be great. I want to do some less BDSM oriented ones again.


	4. #74(short)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor, or #74 must learn to be the best submissive in the month before the first stadium show. The next few months would definitely prove to be the hell previously promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter to summarize the doctor's training for the challenges ahead. The first planet challenge shall follow very soon.

She was no longer the doctor. As soon as she had said goodbye to Yaz, she was #74 out of 100 competitors for the challenge. #74 was her name here. She had it tattood on her right tit on the first day. She was in the training facility, in her grey room. It felt more like a cell. There was a hammock, a picture of Yasmin Khan and a sink. There was no need for a toilet, her chastity device got rid of any waste. Each day she was teleported away from her room ready for the day's lessons and training. Candidates #1-73 were already gagged and bound to their chairs. After the teleportation, she was strapped in tightly by the facility robots and a ball gag was tied into her mouth. 

A young woman gave a lecture on the philosophy of submission, explaining why the 100 girls were inferior to their owners, something they already knew but also inferior to every single person that will be watching the event at home and live in the studio.

Each day consisted of two hours of practical training. They practiced and learned everything sexual they could without the use of their vagina or anus. Today's task was glory hole service. #74 had never interacted sexualy with a penis before but over the two weeks so far of being here, she had grown used to it and even enjoyed the taste of cum. As each cock poked through the hole in the wall, #74 put all her effort into pleasing it orally. She received feedback on each blowjob which was helpful in improving. Her feedback was already always positive anyway.

At the end of these duties, she was teleported back to her cell for lunch. Meals were already on the floor and the good girls, #74 included, knew to get down and eat with their mouths. It was evident to #74 that one of the kitchen staff had masturbated onto her food and left their semen drizzled over the bowl of curry. Perhaps several men. Regardless, #74 stuck her face into the slop and began to eat up. She knew missing a meal wasn't an option. She would be punished if she left even one grain of rice. 

Punishments here were issued for anything from tiny mistakes to large rule breaks and were always the same. The punishment, regardless of the reason, was always to wear a bright yellow collar for a week. This didn't seem like much, but the other girls knew this meant the rules in break time didn't apply to the one who broke the rules and they would spit and verbally and physically abuse the woman. #74 had experienced this on the first week here after clumsily dropping a dildo on the floor. Another offence after the punishment always meant removal from the whole challenge, being sent back to their owner disgraced and being replaced with a back-up contestant. This would not happen to #74. From then she concentrated more and took the training in.

There was a lot of preparation for the challenges to come. The rounds were randomly selected. There were 4 games that each of the 10 rounds could be and the contestant's had to learn and prepare for all 40 possibilities. There were some of the events that #74 was hoping would not come up, particularly humiliating or physically tough tasks might prove tough.

#74's favourite activity in the training schedule was the bondage workshop, in which the students would be tied tightly in tape, rope or metal restraints and left there to test endurance and isolation. #74's least favourite activity was pain training, but she did know it was useful experience, especially because Yaz will want to hurt her soon too, with whips and spanking and she had better get used to it. Even better, she must learn to enjoy the sharp sting of a paddle or cane from someone in a dominant position over her, in this case the instructor to the training session.

Every day in this place was harder than the last, but she was determined to constantly do her best. For Yaz. Soon she realised ,after getting used to the routine, that the month was over and it was time for them to be transported to the first host planet. 

Each girl was chained up and packed into a small plastic box which was stacked into the large cargo bay of a starship. The boxes were clear and the slaves could see the other girls around them. Some struggled, some slept in comfort and others chatted with their neighbours until the guards were forced to activate the shock collars of all the girls communicating. #74 was a sleeper. She couldn't sleep through the entire 6 day spaceflight, but there was not much else to do in the tight box but feel anxious about the 10 challenges ahead.


	5. 1 down 9 to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the 509th intergalactic 10 planet sex game challenge begin!  
How long will the doctor, or #74 as she's known here, last?

The first planet held the opening ceremony of the 10 planet sex slave challenge. The planet was Neon-12, a high-tech, cyberpunk planet with sprawling cities that, from above looked like intricate circuit boards and electronics. The glow of high speed vehicles, all brightly lit resembled an LED display. All of the skylines were never silhouettes, always bright with logos, signs, adverts and decorative neon lighting. You might think these technology obsessed towns would be very bright considering the amount of neon the people rely on, but even abundant quantities of this lighting is not enough to keep the streets from being dark. 

The locals where all excited. It was time for the cultural and social equivalent of the Olympics or Glastonbury. The 10 planet challenge is an intergalactic adult media event in which 100 willing competitors, all sexual submissives to a master or mistress, compete to show their devotion to their owner. The winning owner gets a strip club on Pornographia with a clone of all 99 of the runners up.

One of the owners who was hoping to have the winning slave was Yasmin Khan. The Yorkshire girl was sat in one of the front few rows of the enormous stadium amongst the other owners. She didn't feel out of place and many were friendly and complementary about her traditional golden dress. The opening ceremony began with a large cheer as an alien celebrity unknown to Yaz, gave a short speech about the values of being loyal, being sexualy free and the challenge itself, all with only four sex toy product placements. Each of the girls were introduced in a short, 30 second summary on the screens in the stadium and around the galaxy. 3d images of each of the contestant's naked body were accompanied by the same 2 question interview with their owner and footage of them arriving in the stadium, waving and smiling to the cheering crowd, all only wearing the same chastity belt and filing obediently into a grid formation of 10 rows of 10. Each slave had their number tattood in a large font just above the nipple of their right tit. The majority of the women were human but about 20% were all different species of alien from bluish to Silurian to Timelord. 

Slave #74, the Timelord was instantly a fan favourite. Her species was so rare and she was one of the few competitors that showed nervousness about the crowds and trillions of life forms watching live all over the galaxy. She smiled weakly up at the many cameras on her. She didn't cover any of herself up, but anxiously played with her hands behind her back. Aside from physical differences, the only unique touch each competitor had was their collar. They all had one but most had a different style since the most popular brand of SmartCollars™ were customizable. The Timelord was still padlocked into her blue leather collar. She hadn't heard Yaz's voice in so long when the interview played.  
"Yasmin, what is the mistress-slave relationship like between you and number 74?"  
"It's so new and has been amazing. I'm so proud of her for becoming truly mine so quickly. We have a personal relationship. She's my lover, pet and incredibly devoted submissive."  
"Excellent answer. And what will 74's strengths be over the whole event?"  
"She has a vicious determination and is very strong in humiliating situations. She wants to please me with everything she does in this event and knows losing, even in second place will mean punishment."  
On the screens, the interview faded dramatically into a full screen view of #74 smiling proudly, more confident now after the encouragement of her Goddess. She took the chance to wipe the tears from her eyes before she stood on her mark perfectly straight with her hands by her side exactly like the 73 other Women. Before that very moment she had been caught up in the flashing lights and stadium atmosphere but just now, as the attention moved on to the next slave, she was hyper-aware that she was almost entirely naked and the entire galaxy just saw her breasts. She liked the tattoo of '#74' on her boob. This was the first time Yaz would have seen it, on screens around the arena. She suspected Yaz would have her keep it as a symbol of her failure or success if she lost or won. All the eyes were on her for a moment. She knew that her Goddess, Yaz was loving letting them all see.

The last contestant was introduced and it was time for the ceremonial unlocking. There was a large cheer as the owners of these beautiful women got up and made there way down to the arena. Each one, stood in front of their own girl. This ceremony originated from the times when chastity was locked with a physical key. The Masters and Mistresses would unlock the cage and be the first one to give pleasure to their property after a month of chastity. The occasion also allowed the last words of encouragement before they would be on their own for the entire event. Now, the event was mostly symbolic and traditional but it still left 5 minutes for the couples to talk.  
Yaz held #74's chastity belt steady as all 100 devices suddenly unlocked simultaneously. Yaz removed it gently as they kissed passionately. #74 saw a flash of her face on one of the big screens, they were obviously showing the most emotional reunions. They were not the only romantic couple there, but she was famous already for being the only Timelord ever to be in either the women's or the men's games.  
"It's good to see you 74." Yaz had used her name. #74's hearts were beating really fast now "it's good to touch you." #74's Goddess brushed her own dainty hands, with elaborate Henna designs, against #74's ID tattoo and squeezed her nipple hard. #74 showed no signs of pain and Yaz grinned. "Oh I'm going to have fun with you once I have you back." #74 was very happy to see her Mistress again. She clung onto Yaz, her arms wrapped around her but Yaz looked sternly down at her. Around them all the ladies were being fingered or fucked by their owners. Except for #74. "You don't deserve it, slut. I heard about you getting the punishment in training. Are you trying to make me look bad?" She quickly cupped her hand to #74's pussy, almost slapping her.  
After a moan, #74's voice spoke up   
"....No...mistress. I'm sorry mistress. Punish me Mistress." Yaz shook her head.  
"The punishment comes when you lose a game." She brushed a finger gently though the gap of #74's sensitive and newly unlocked pussy.  
#74 gasped in pleasure and they kissed once more before the 5 minutes was up and Yaz returned to her seat. She knew how to tease her girl.

The knockout system was simple. At each stage, the bottom 10 girls would be sent home, meaning at each stage it will be a higher percentage of the remaining girls. #74 was confident she could stay in the top 90 percent tonight. And it was time.

A metal wall protruded out of the ground behind each contestant. The wall was slanted at 45° and had an outline of each girl stenciled on the cold surface. The girls knew what this meant. They leaned back on the surface and lined up with the outline. This meant legs spread apart and arms out, parallel to the ground. As soon as each limb was in position, metal restraints erupted out of the wall and locked them in place by their wrists and ankles. They were so spread out that there was no room to pull themselves away from the wall.  
VR headsets including earphones were given to the girls and what looked like panels of armour grew around the slaves's legs arms and body, encasing them in a ultra-realistic haptic feedback system. The first challenge was going to be an endurance one. In this challenge a virtual representation of one of Pornographia's most famous male pornstars would fuck the girls, everything being simulated by machines. The 10 first girls to orgasm will lose this round.

The male pornstar was announced. This year he would be Pornographia's most famous male stripper. A virtual simulation of Jack Harkness(me) appeared and #74 went red with embarrassment. The simulation recognised her.   
"D**74**r! How have you been?"  
The system censored the unexpected use of #74's non-slave name and the name was replaced with a text to speech version of her number.  
More interestingly, the simulation of #74's close friend recognised her. They had used brain scans of the real captain to create the simulation. They hadn't thought one of the slaves would know him personally.

Jack stripped of 100 times simultaneously. The girls could not see him properly until he was stood over them because of the angle they were tied down to. He pressed the tip of his large cock to the entrance of 100 perfect vaginas. The simulations were identical for every player. They felt the tip, simulated with a realistic robot cock.  
Jack gripped her tit as he started to thrust into her. She moaned and struggled in the restraints. Her sensitive pussy was full of pleasure with each thrust. She knew she wouldn't last forever and there was no way of knowing how many of them were left at any time, so she just tried to last as long as possible.   
Jack's cock penetrated her roughly as the flirty American immortal sucked on her nipple. #74, securely fixed in place, was struggling to fight back the orgasm that could lose her the competition. The robotic penis throbbed and pounded roughly into her pussy before taking it slowly with occasional sharp thrusts that caused a wave of pleasure. Captain Jack firmly grabbed an ass cheek in each hand and expertly thrust into the Timelord who could not concentrate on enjoying the experience. The pleasure was a distraction from the real purpose of this experience. To hold the orgasm back. But she couldn't. 

The VR screen went black just as she came all over the robot dildo pretending to be her former companion and friend. She couldn't see, but Yaz could see, the close up of her orgasming face on the screen. The VR headset was retracted away and #74 was in the arena again. She saw a scoreboard appear on the screens. There were 10 numbers and their faces crossed out by a red line each. On the line above these names, there was one slave number, in 90th position, with a time only a few seconds longer than the longest lasting loser.  
It was #74. She had made it.... Just....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next episode will probably be a Clara and me episode unless I get a decent request. And the 9 other stages of the games will not have an episode each like this one.


	6. Me and Clara: The new Mistress.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realize alot of my my recent entries were about Yaz and the doctor. While I will keep trying to get more TimePeep™ recordings from the 10 planet challenge, I thought I would try to break it up with something interesting I found on my favourite planet, pornographia.

Clara and Lady Me. They weren't a couple, they didn't feel for each other that way, but they had shared multiple sexual experiences, usually with other people involved. They were just good friends that traveled in search of pleasure.  
Their home was a TARDIS, originally stolen from Gallifrey. The TARDIS's current home was floor 38 of the Famous Pleasure Palace Mega-Arcade, a museum of interactive sex exhibits and games. Ms Pacman wasn't a sex game, but it had found a home in a back storeroom with the broken machines and spare parts. The chameleon circuit of the disguised spaceship had smashed the screen, scuffed the artwork and generally weathered the cabinet as well as giving it a thick layer of dust on every flat surface.  
Clara only had to duck slightly as the Time Machine let them out of a side panel. Lady Me didn't have to bend down.  
They could hear the faint moans of the horny customers as they made their way to the staff lift, down to the ground floor and out the staff door in the back directly to the streets of Pornographia. 

Today was a big day. Clara would be looking for a new owner because she craved sexual servitude ever since she had left Vastra. Me had agreed to join her in the search mainly because she was slightly bored, but also because Clara had made it sound so appealing.  
They had spent a lot of time on this planet and were very used to the customs. They were both entirely naked but relaxed and casual as they walked to their destination. Entirely naked except for a lime green collar each, which indentified them to any potential master or mistress as submissives seeking a master or mistress. Lime was the bisexual colour, hot pink was for those seeking a master and purple was for those seeking a mistress. This wasn't often a successful way of attracting potential owners since it was entirely based on looks and lime, pink and purple collars vastly outnumbered the people seeking submissives these days. Their best bet was a particular building in the centre of town. It was a building owned by the same company that invented and sold the colour coded collars. There were many ways of advertising yourself here but for a price. There were two large sliding doors which let to two different reception areas. One was for the general public and one was for pink, purple and green collared people. This reception area was bigger and there was queue out the door but it was fast moving at least. The pair joined it and eventually reached one of the front desks. It looked like an entrance to a theme park with a barrier to a corridor ahead and an alien receptionist. The bluish man was very polite.  
"And what can we do for you two dearies? Hm?"  
Clara smiled. "  
We are looking for an owner. The same owner. "  
She pointed to their collars. "A mistress or master"  
"Delightful. I'm sure you're aware we offer many levels of advertising for different price ranges. Have you decided what's best for you or would you like me to talk you through it?"  
"We're going for the dwarf star service please. Both of us together." The dwarf star is the highest level.  
"That will be 299 Blowjobs please"

This was the only currency available to collar wearing citizens of Pornographia. It only had value here and could be bought for intergalactic units by the rest of the population. Each Translucent pink 1cmx1cmx1cm cube could be exchanged in any law abiding establishment for exactly one blowjob. 5 Blowjobs were worth an hour of sex and 20 were worth a night. They had earned all of their money legitimately between them in the glory hole booths of the arcade which were there for their own enjoyment as much as the hundreds of faceless cock owners's enjoyment. Each man would toss a cube through the hole after cumming.  
There wasn't much you could buy with blowjobs other than sex. You could buy food, water, and rent accomodation but it would always be cheaper to use credits if you could.

Me handed over a pink block of connected cubes and took one from the corner to make 299. The man quickly recognised the correct account and gave them forms to fill in on clipboards in the waiting room that they were directed to.  
Instantly after they had both finished the forms, a Silurian man took them into his office. They stood opposite each other on small metal disks. They were thoroughly measured. Clara patiently stood very still but Me fidgeted slightly while he was measuring her leg length and the Lizard Doctor slapped her ass hard as discipline.  
"Do either of you specimens require tattoo removal?" Clara still had Silurian Slave tattoos and she did want to have most removed.  
"No sir" said Me. Her tattoos were just decorative.  
Clara nodded and the man brought up a 3D hologram of Clara after a quick scan. He demonstrated touching the 3D projection and the tattoos disappearing under his finger. He undid the change and handed the device to Clara to customise her new look.  
"How about new piercings you two? Nipple rings are very popular" he asked while Clara was still working.  
"I will" said Me "nipple piercings"  
"Ah. Very good." Clara handed back the finished model and her metal platform sank into the floor. She was clamped in place by machines and she felt a sting all over as multiple lasers got to work removing her scale patterns. She had left some on her back, breasts and neck but the majority were gone. This was out of respect to a new owner who might want their property to have new ones. The pain died down and she was brought back up into the office, most of her tattoos, gone. Me had a small bar piercing through each nipple.  
The lizard man spoke again. "Now you both opted for the dwarf star treatment so you know what's going to happen to you." They nodded.  
The man did their makeup and styled their hair. He spayed their bodies with a glossy finish. "Now stand perfectly still and smile for me." They did so and large glass domes like giant, upside down test tubes descended from the ceiling and over them and as soon as the base of the domes clicked into place around the edge of the metal platforms, the Time was removed from each capsule. 

They were frozen in place and in time. They were living statues. They were transported for display on the shop floor. They would be reactivated when they had been sold.

\----------

Rory Pond's mistress could be fierce and also gentle. She treated Rory well. Rory still had the tight chastity device on his useless penis. He had accepted that it would never touch Amy's pussy ever again and she had started to let him out once a month to have a feeble orgasm with his fleshlight. Amy's penis, her strapon dildo however, regularly entered Rory and he was getting used to the anal sex from his wife.  
Amy was on a date.  
On Pornographia you could always find the city for your personal tastes. There were compulsory clothing and clothing prohibited districts, areas for specific kinks and even romantic areas. This was were Amy and Rory were, but there was another man. Amy was sat in a restaurant in a replica of Paris at a table with two men. Sitting across from her was her date, a handsome and topless man with subtle abs and a confident smile of perfect teeth. His long, oily, black hair was tied back in a ponytail and his brown eyes peered through a wide pair of glasses at the beautiful woman in front of him.  
She was wearing a black bra and black panties under a tight, clear, shiny latex catsuit. Her hair was a gorgeous explosion of flowing red that curled and glowed, highlighting her happy face.  
She had shoes with her, long black leather boots, but she had placed them to one side to let her husband worship his Goddess's feet under the table. Above Rory, his wife and her potential new boyfriend were enjoying a delicious meal but Rory was convinced it couldn't be as good as he felt when he serviced the deities' feet with his mouth.  
Rory was nude except for his chastity device, recently upgraded to a metal one, and his leather collar with a leash held tightly by his wife who was busy flirting with her date. It didn't phase Amy at all that she was flirting with another man in front of her husband. She knew to keep him jealous.  
She was eating her dessert and was about to suggest going back to her apartment when she noticed a giant holographic advert on the skyline. It was one of the usual Slave adverts with large hologram models of the available slaves slowly rotating. It had been cycling through the available people all night and she had to double check to make sure but she definitely recognised one of the two girls being sold together. It was Clara, one of Vastra's girls. Clara and Rory had gotten along quite well. She had obviously left the Lizard Queen and was looking for a new home. Along with a pretty, young maiden being sold alongside her.  
Amy explained that they had to leave and apologized as she hurriedly put her shoes on and dragged Rory by his collar's leash out of the restaurant. She didn't even see the reaction of her date. They went to a shuttle station and took a trip to the other side of the planet right outside a specific building. The Slave store. They entered the public entrance and used a digital map to find the girls. They were frozen in time but rotating slowly and in sync in under the glass domes. In front of them were two information plaques. The first read:

Slave #7497 - Ashildr

>Species - Immortal Human.  
>Sex - Female.  
>Seeking? - Master or Mistress.  
>Age - Immortal at 18. Estimated 8 billion years old.  
>Role - Switch.  
>Personality - playful and bratty.  
>Sexual Experience - Expert.  
>BDSM Experience - New to BDSM.  
>Preferred Treatment - Kind and forgiving.  
>Biggest Kinks - bukkake, gangbangs, choking, rimming, anal fisting.

The second read:

Slave #7498 - Clara

>Species - Immortal Human.  
>Sex - Female.  
>Seeking? - Master or Mistress.  
>Age - Immortal at 28. Estimated 2500 years old.  
>Role - Submissive Only  
>Personality - Extremely Loyal and obedient.  
>Sexual Experience - nearly Expert.  
>BDSM Experience - over 300 years under Queen Vastra.  
>Preferred Treatment - strict, humiliating and fair.  
>Biggest Kinks - bukkake, Light to heavy bondage, verbal and physical humiliation, feet, sensory deprivation and urine.

"This is perfect!" Remarked Amy Pond. She tapped the purchase button on the panel with the plaques and a member of staff quickly hurried over.  
"Ah, yes." He said " these two have been pride of place for 30 years. We've had lot's of interest but the price has been too steep for most, but we're confident this pair is worth exactly this price even if it is high."

"I'd like to buy them then, money isn't a problem."  
"Of course, of course" he handed her a metal sphere and split it in half to reveal a small computer. Amy put in her Bank of Karabracsos ID into the device, scanned her fingerprint and breath analysis and confirmed the amount to be transferred. She handed back the orb, which now contained the codes to transfer the money, guarded by the best firewalls of course.  
Rory was left outside in a corridor of the store while Amy met Clara and Ashildr.  
They no-longer had green collars, they were black leather, just like Rory's.  
Me was nervous as she woke up from being in the lizard doctor's office an instant ago. Clara smiled as she recognised Amy as her new mistress. She stepped forwards and knelt on both knees in front of her with her head bowed. Me hesitantly copied her friend and their new Mistress assured her with a smile.  
"Good girls! We have a busy day tomorrow. We're going back to my place right now and I'll show you your sleeping arrangements. "

She took two leashes and attached their collars. She pulled them up to be standing and pulled them along. She picked up Rory on the way out. Amy didn't look behind her as she led her property to the shuttle station. On the way she explained a bit about what this new life would be like for all three of them.

She started to talk to the new girls. "I have a plan for each of you. " She turned to face Me. " Ashildr. You said you're a switch. I'll train you up to be dominant over my other slaves while being submissive to me. "

"Clara, you'll be the lowest slave in the family. You'll even answer to my pathetic husband and call him Sir."|

The group arrived at Amy's home on Pornographia and Amy's slaves were told to crawl while inside. They went upstairs to the bedroom where a new cage stood at the foot of the bed. It was short, slim and roughly as long as Rory was tall. Amy grabbed Rory and Clara roughly by the hair and dragged them over and they both squeezed inside together and were locked inside. Clara's breasts pushed up against Rory's chest. Rory was on top of her.  
Amy and Me slept together on the bed.

Rory woke up to someone touching his chastity cage. Clara had done this once before, when she was serving a different mistress. Rory's morning wood was painfully stifled by the metal device. Their cage was cramped and Rory reached a hand down to Clara's crotch. She moaned softly as Rory gently fingered her wet pussy. This foreplay was interrupted however. Interrupted by Mistress Ashildr unlocking the cage and dragging the two of them out.  
Mistress Ashildr was dressed in strange clothes. It was a skimpy looking, medieval dress as well as her leather collar. And then they looked around.

They were no-longer in the room they fell asleep in. Ashildr lit a flaming torch in a sconce on the wall and they realized they were in a medieval dungeon with stone walls and metal chains.  
Ashildr explained briefly. "We are on a moon of pornographia dedicated to fantasy roleplay. Our queen expects her two favourite slaves to be beside her throne as she gets there this morning. You better hurry. Follow me."

The two naked slaves, Clara and Rory, crawled along the dusty stone floors to the throne room. Clara knelt by the throne as she had done for Vastra and Rory followed her lead, kneeling on the opposite side.  
And then the queen walked in. Her Royal Highness, Amelia Pond was dressed in a luxurious but revealing, red and gold dress. She had an intricate gold crown on her head and she walked with feminine grace. She smiled at the sight of of her 3 slaves. Ashildr, her maid stood by her throne patiently as she sat down and ordered all of her slaves to get to work. Rory was to worship her feet, Clara was to service the guards and kitchen staff and Ashildr was to have fun with Clara before bringing the queen her breakfast.  
Amelia had just found her new favourite place. She ruled over a whole Kingdom and had her slaves, new and old, with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's been absolutely ages. I got stuck on where to to take this one towards the end and I kinda forgot about it. As always, I love feedback and I'm thinking of expanding the medieval plotline into either a miniseries within TimePeep or possibly as a spinnoff in another work. Idk yet.
> 
> Hope you're enjoying TimePeep.
> 
> J.


End file.
